A cure?
by babybug02
Summary: Did the cure really work, or was it just temperary?


**A cure?**

**Summery: Does the cure really work, or was it just temperary.? **

**This is my first xmen fic, so let me know if you life it.**

**

* * *

**

The war between human and mutant had come to a momentary halt after the battle of Alcatraz. This didn't mean any R&R for the x-men of course, knowing that Magneto's followers wouldn't take long in pursuing his dream for human demolition.

Despite the fact that such catastrophe was only a breath away, in a certain dorm room, the so called drama of life was unfolding…

"This isn't what I wanted." Bobby said, as he looked into her face with sad eyes. _How could she have thought that? This was never what I wanted._

Bobby looked down to see Rogue's bear hand, her beautiful skin, and then he realized that he could touch it. Bobby reached down near her hand. His own hand only a fragment apart from hers…could this be real? Could he really touch her skin? Then he held her hand. Something they both thought they could never do.

A smile spread across Rogue's face. "This was defiantly what I wanted." She wanted this moment to be suspended in time forever, never ending. All they could do was smile at each other. All of a sudden, this wasn't as terrible as Bobby first thought. He pulled Rogue into a deep hug, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Eric Lensherr sat in the park, with the chessboard in front of him. He never thought he'd see the day when he would become his own enemy. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was in control, or he thought he was. His life was ruined, his true friend was dead because of his own stupidity, and he couldn't even fight for his own cause.

For a moment, he reflected his old life. He tried to imagine it was still the way it used to be. He put his hand over the rook on the board and thought of moving it with his mind. As though he still had his powers.

All at once, the rook trembled on the board. Eric's eyes widened and he looked around the park to see if anyone was looking in his direction. After acknowledging that no one had noticed, he once again tried to move the rook. The rook leap across the board to the spot in front of it! Could it be? Was this even possible? Could he still be Magneto?

Logan and Ororo, better know as Wolverine and Strom, sat in the office that belonged to the former Charles Xavier. They never thought there would come a day when he would pass.

Storm would go on to run the school, although never replacing the founder who made the school what is was. Making sure there was always a safe place for mutants to live and learn.

Logan never thought that his life would be like this. He always figured he would wonder through life, going from place to place. Then he met the professor. His life was changed. The x-men gave him something to stand by and fight for. After the tragic passing of Jean, Scott, and the professor, he knew this school needed him.

Logan and Storm gave each other understanding looks as they got back to work looking through Xavier's files. They had a school to run now.

* * *

It had been several days sense Rogue had took the vaccine. She was enjoying every second of free time she had to spend with Her boyfriend. Just being around him…she had way more confidence, and she felt like she didn't have to be paranoid all the time.

After a full day of classes, Bobby was walking Rogue (now Marie) to he room.

"Can you believe how much homework the new algebra teacher gave us?" Bobby asked with an amused face, shaking his head.

"I know! I'll have enough homework for a life time!" Marie said rolling her eyes and laughing. "I guess we had better get started."

Bobby replied with a smile. Their lips connected in a kiss. Only the second kiss Marie ever had! They pulled away. _Just one more kiss. _Rogue thought.

And it happened. They kissed a second time. Then suddenly, Bobby felt really weak, as though all the energy was being drained from him. He opened his eyes, then he couldn't breath. His knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor.

Rogue tried to catch him as he fell. She started to scream for help. _How could this happen? I had the vaccine?_ She thought as she screamed for help once more.


End file.
